Love You
by PrincessBB
Summary: Charlie and Wen has a very hot morning sorry summary sucks. Story's better :D


Wen rolled over and collided with a soft body next to him. He cracked one eye open and smiled. There next to him was the drummer of Lemonade Mouth, Charlie. He pulled the still sleeping drummer closer to himself and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of must, sweat and a hint of strawberry. Normally people would be turned off by this smell, but not Wen.

The drummer groaned and cuddled closer to the pianist. Charlie yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled when he locked eyes with Wen.

"How long have you been staring at me Wen?"

"A few minutes. But can you blame me? Your so adorable when you sleep" he said while gently kissing Charlie on the lips. Charlie responded by kissing back and rolling so he was on top. Wen smirked into the kiss and pulled back.

"You wanna go again? I coulda sworn last night wore you out for the week." Charlie blushed and licked the side of Wen's face.

"No you pervert. Although after you were done making me apart of the mattress, I was a bit sore. But that was last night." Charlie got closer to Wen's lips and whispered gently, "And this is now."

Wen chuckled and pulled Charlie down towards him. They were engaged in a heated lip-lock until Charlie whimpered and pulled back panting. Wen looked confused and asked,

"What's the matter? Your butt hurting you?" He said with a smirk and Charlie simply shook his head.

"No. I just…I just need you right now Wen."

"Where do you need me?" Charlie blushed and looked away whispering,

"Inside me." Wen simply chuckled and ruffled Charlie's hair.

"What? I cant hear you Charlie. Gotta speak up. Better yet scream it for me. What do you need and where do you need it?" Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he wanted what he did then he was going to have to obey Wen.

"I…I want your…your…thing…inside me. I wanna feel you slide in and out of me, hitting my insides deeply."

"I'm sorry. I cant understand 'thing inside me.' What "thing" are you talking about Charlie?" Charlie growled and yelled out,

"I want your dick inside me right now Wen! And I swear to GOD if I don't get it right NOW I will bite you till you bleed!" Wen smirked and kissed Charlie hard on the lips.

"That's all you had to say sweety." With that Wen grabbed Charlie and flipped himself over. He reached over to the nightstand and fumbled around for the drawer only to get his hand slapped away by Charlie.

"No! Fuck the lube I want to NOW Wen!"

"Fine with me but it'll hurt you."

"Do you really think I have a damn! Just fuck me already!"

"As you wish."

Wen lined himself up and slammed, hard, into the waiting Charlie. The drummer screamed out in pain but pleasure. Wen smirked and leaned down to his ear.

"Use that God-given voice Charlie and scream louder for me. No one's home so be as loud as you want" Charlie nodded and tried to shake the tears out of his eyes. Wen whipped them away then started slamming hard into his lover. Charlie gripped the covers and bit his lip hard. Wen saw this and growled.

"Muffle your screams and I swear I'll stop." Charlie gasped as Wen hit his sweet spot and looked deep into his lover's eyes. Wen smiled and slammed harder into the drummer. Charlie gasped again and started moving his hips along with his pianist lover.

"Wen..nngh! Harder!"

"You want to be a permanent part of the bed?"

"Yes! God yes just harder! Please!"

"Alright." With that, Wen grabbed Charlie's hips and started slamming harder than ever into the smaller one. Charlie yelled with every thrust and shook his head back and forth. He arched his back and came with a scream loud enough to wake up the neighbors. Wen smirked and came inside his smaller lover. Wen collapsed next to Charlie and pulled him closer kissing his sweat covered body. Charlie giggled then started laughing. The pianist raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"I have no clue. I just feel like laughing to see if I can get my mind off the fire that's in my butt." Wen smiled and started laughing along side the love of his life. He would have to see to it that the fire in his lover's rear was put out with his special "cream"


End file.
